French Kiss?
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: Riku is curious. Of course he is: it was what got him into trouble in the first place. Luckily, however, he won't get into trouble this time. OCxRiku fluff. Oneshot.


-1**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not claim to own, nor will I ever, Kingdom Hearts. My writing is for the sole purpose of fun. I make no profit from my work. It's all for fun. Nothing more.

This was just a random idea I had a while back. It's one of my best one-shots. Enjoy.

_**French Kiss?**_

A tall silver-haired boy was standing on the edge of the beach, looking out on the soothing waters. He had missed home so much. He was never allowed to return, to see home again in the span of over a year.

He had been put through a living hell. And yet…he didn't regret it. He was who he was for that very reason. He was strong…intelligent. Dependable. But so many things…he had missed out on. Friends. Family. Having a happy teenage life…well, as happy as any teenage life could be.

He didn't have the experience others did, live a true life. He went through so much alone. Sora had Donald and Goofy…had caring friends in every world.

Riku was alone.

Yes, King Mickey did travel with him, but Riku chose to leave…chose to go out on his own and fight the terrible creature torturing him.

He was at home right then, though. And he met so many people he thought he would never see again. His parents…his friends. His classmates. Even the people he rarely saw in the first place…he felt relieved to see everyone.

In particular was a young girl, one his age, that was in his classes. He never really saw her a lot, but when he came back…he knew her immediately. She was outside, khaki shorts clinging to her figure, and a baby-blue sleeveless shirt covered her torso. She had been working with her father on their home, and when she saw Riku, the girl was filled with disbelief.

She excused herself quickly, sliding down the nearby ladder, and she stepped closer to Riku. Her brows knitted together, "…Riku?"

He was somewhat shocked that she remembered him, but he tested her name on his tongue, "Suki?" She seemed to respond, "You've changed."

She immediately laughed at that, but she covered her mouth. She reached forward, her face sobering somewhat, and a hand brushed the silk of his hair. She looked him over, and she noticed immediately his scars.**1** She stepped once more, moving closer, "You're one to talk."

He laughed bitterly, "A lot has happened." Suki's father was watching the interaction, and he smiled.

The two of them were fast friends, connecting with each other. Riku felt like he could honestly talk to her, though he couldn't say he knew her that well. But as he talked to her, became friends with her, he came to know who she was, what she had become. He told her about his trials, the life he went through, and she always listened intently.

It took only a few days of being together for them to connect, become close, nearly inseparable. Riku felt she understood him…felt he could open up to her, and that's exactly what he did. He felt…he could be completely honest with her, open up completely, and not have any problems with her. He could talk to her and tell her about his past and she'd understand…she'd accept him for the dark creature he had become.

It had been a week since Riku had first returned, and yet…the sound of the waves of the beach, the loose sand below his feet was a foreign feeling. He knew it was home…he loved it. But he had been gone for so long…everything was alien to him.

Suki touched his back gently, concern crossing her features, and she used one hand to turn his head to her, "Riku? Are you all right?"

He smiled sadly toward her, "I'm fine. I'm just…thinking about everything I've lost. All the time I've missed here."

She reached up, gently stroking his strong, yet soft face, and a pure frown creased her forehead. "Riku…"

He shook his head, turning back to look out on the ocean, "I'll be fine."

A few months passed, and Riku slowly adjusted to island life once more. It wasn't nearly as hard for Sora, and in a way, Riku was somewhat envious. But then again, Suki was there.

Riku had been hanging around Sora and the others often, and for a while both he and Sora were lost on some of the slang terms used. They figured it out somewhat, learning some of the things that hey had missed, but something was bothering Riku one day. He and Suki were walking home together, the former walking the latter home, obviously liking her in more than one way. They stopped at her doorstep, and she unlocked her home, stepping into the doorframe. Riku's voice interrupted her thoughts, though.

"Hey…Suki."

She turned around slowly, frowning. When Riku sounded like that…well, when did he ever sound like that? He sounded cool and calm, and yet…curious. She lifted her eyebrows, "Yes, Riku?"

He looked at her, hiding his curiosity. The simple fact, however, was that he looked like he had no interest in what he was about to ask. But that was a pure lie. "Do you know why it's called a French kiss?"

Disbelief written all over her face, Suki gaped at the silver-haired male. Now…Riku had experience in a lot of things. He was highly intelligent, wise beyond his years. And yet…he was asking her that question.

She frowned deeply, but she peered at him, "…Are you serious?"

He looked at her coolly, "Very."

She stared for several long moments, "…Why ask me?"

He folded his arms over his chest, "You were always fond of history."

Suki looked back on the history she had learned. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. However, he had intrigued her. She wanted to know. "Come in." Her hand grabbed his, and she dragged him into her room. She opened her laptop, and after connecting to the internet, she did a search.

Nothing of a lot of truth came up; there was no official word. But some of the information she found…seemed a valid reason. She shut the laptop, dropping onto her bed, and both she and Riku bounced lightly on the springy surface. She crossed her legs, brows furrowing, and she dropped her hands into her lap. Riku looked at her in question, and she rubbed the back of her head, "There's nothing really official…"

Riku lifted an eyebrow, "Then what did you find?"

Suki blushed a bit, but she leaned back slightly, resting just barely against the top of her bed, "It was all inconsistent." She tilted her head back this time, staring at the ceiling, "But…from what I can gather…"

She looked at him, still slightly blushing, "The term is commonly used to describe open-mouthed, lengthy, passionate kisses." The blush darkened as she thought about what else it could mean, "However…there are certain cases in which it's used as a slang term for sixty-nine…or oral sex."

Riku also turned a light red at that statement, but he cleared his throat, "That doesn't explain _why_ it's called a French kiss."

She laughed a bit nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "…There's nothing official about the origin or why it's called a French kiss. There are many diverse reasons…but as I said; nothing official." She cleared her throat, "I found theories about it…but the main thing I found was…kissing tips." She lifted an eyebrow to hide the blush that threatened to darken her features, and to her luck, it worked.

Riku folded his arms over his chest, leaning back, and he felt the bottom of her bed against his back. "I'm curious." He looked at her with an amazingly calm look in his eyes, "What do you think could be the reason?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but much unlike her regular disposition, not one logical reason came to mind. She thought about it for a few minutes, and something seemed to dawn on her, "You know…I've never met anyone who's French." She looked as though she had delved deep into her own thoughts, "Nor have I ever had a French kiss." She finally looked back at Riku, having been staring at the ceiling. "So…I have no idea."

Both of Riku's eyebrows shot up, and he straightened, sitting up as he should've been. He peered at her for several long moments, "You've never had a French kiss?"

She turned a bright garnet, her ears flaring red, and she looked away from him, "Never. In fact…I've never been kissed at all." She was still looking away from him, for some reason, feeling incredibly self-conscious at that point in time. Riku was…gorgeous, to put it lightly. And for some strange reason, that particular topic was embarrassing to talk about with him. She wasn't so sure about it, anymore.

Riku almost started laughing at that. However, laughing would not really suit the situation. He had never been kissed, either. His life was spent saving Kairi…and then the rest of the worlds. He helped Sora along the way, and fought the demon inside him. He had no right to laugh; he was in the same state. He folded his arms over his chest, leaning back once more, "I've never been kissed, either."

Suki's head jerked toward him, the blush lessening greatly at that particular confession. However, she remembered all that he had told her, all of the pain and trials he lived through. She frowned, "You didn't have any time for that. You have a good reason."

Riku looked at her for a few moments, "I don't believe there's any particular rule that says teens have to have one kiss before they leave high school."

She thought about that for a few seconds, a smile slowly curling her lips, "You're right." She tilted her head a bit, the smile turning into a grin, "And I had forgotten. That was my main reason for never having a boyfriend."

The silver-haired teen reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm never wrong."

She pouted at that, before flicking him on the nose, "You know, if there's one thing I don't like about you, it's that ego."

Both of his eyebrows lifted yet again, and he laughed, "You can't say that with a straight face."

She really pouted this time, her lower lip jutting out. But he was right; if not for his ego, Riku wouldn't be Riku. She rolled her eyes in mock-agitation, folding her arms over her chest, and she leaned back, peering at him with somewhat playful eyes, "Like I said; your ego."

Riku leaned forward, letting his face hover right in front of hers, "Now, Suki, no need to sulk."

Suki turned a bright garnet color at his close proximity, lightly pushing against both of his shoulders, giving herself a bit of space, and he allowed it, "You know, Riku, if you weren't you, I would've smacked you by now."

He laughed again, "You make absolutely no sense, Suki."

She grinned, gently poking his nose, "It's a compliment."

Riku lifted an eyebrow at that, "Oh, really?"

Suki lifted a hand, running it down his arm, brushing the sinew gently. She traced one of his scars, "Really."

The tall male sobered a bit from his happy mood, and his face fell a little bit. He watched her eyes soften, but he shook his head. He moved slightly, burying his head into her neck, "Suki…"

Although she was initially shocked, her eyes softened a bit more, and she wrapped her arms around his body. He relaxed against her, and she felt a pang of hurt stab at her heart. She shifted, him, pushing him a bit so that he sat in her lap sideways, despite the slight awkwardness of the moment. Riku didn't seem like one to suddenly mood-swing, but…she felt it was the least she could do, to hold him.

He had told her so much about his journey…his pain. She felt his head adjust a bit, and another stab of pain hit her heart, "Riku…I-"

Riku cut her off by shaking his head, leaning it slightly into her neck afterward, and he curled up in her embrace. "Suki…" He closed his eyes, nuzzling her neck gently, "Just…hold me for a little while."

Suki was again initially shocked by his words, but holding him so close…she was terrified of the idea of letting him go. He was so strong…so independent. And he had grown up so fast; he was more of an adult than a teen. But right then…he seemed so much like a small child in need of physical comfort. She hugged him gently, held him as he asked, and she felt his body relax against hers. And she honestly enjoyed the situation; she loved being near him.

For a long time, they sat together, but Riku finally spoke up. He was still in her lap, curled in her arms, his head in her neck…but he was honestly comfortable. "Suki…why are you doing this?"

She tilted her head, but she looked down at him for a moment. A shadow of a smile came to her lips, and she leaned back a bit, making it more comfortable for both of them. "I care, Riku." She closed her eyes, hugging him gently, "I care for you. You mean a lot to me, Riku. I know…that you were gone for a long while, and you battled outside forces as much as the demons in you. And I hardly knew you when we were younger; yes…we were in classes together, but…you seemed somewhat forlorn, incomplete. You didn't open up a lot then." She smiled slightly, almost a ghostly smile, "But…you came back a few months ago. In that time…I've come to know you. I care for you deeply. And…your life was a living hell. If I can make you feel better right here, right now…I know I can't close the wounds on your heart, nor can I lessen the scars of your past. But maybe…I can help you in the here and now."

Riku tilted his head, but he pulled back a bit, nudging her jaw with his nose. She looked at him, and almost immediately, he lightly pecked her on the lips. She turned a light red, but smiled all the same, lifting a hand to stroke his hair, "You know…I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while."

He placed his head back into her shoulder, closing his eyes, and he found himself answering, "Nor would I."

After a while, Riku had fallen asleep in her lap, and a bitter, almost painful smile twisted her lips. She gently placed him into her bed, and looking down at him, a few tears leaked from her eyes. He looked so frail…so unsure. He was the strongest person she knew…but right then, as he lay sleeping, it all melted away to show a boy who missed out on growing up the right way.

She pulled a blanket over him, but she lingered for a moment, before lightly kissing his forehead. She slowly left him, jogging down the stairs, and she called his mother. After explaining the situation, and his mother accepting it, Suki looked up at her room. She had told his mother he was staying the night, that he had fallen asleep on her bed. It was already dark, and the young girl felt it would be rude to wake him…and she cared for him, didn't want to disturb the sleep he had finally fallen into.

She curled up on the couch with a small blanket, and later in the night, both her parents woke her to ask why she was sleeping on the couch. She gave a drowsy explanation, before her head hit the pillow she had been sleeping on, and sleep claimed her again.

Jasmine. Strong…jasmine. Riku blinked, attempting to clear his head, and when he looked around, he figured out the reason for the sweet scent. He was in Suki's room…using her bed. Her pillow. Another look-around of the room told him that she wasn't in the room. He sat up and rubbed his head, but he was entirely curious as to where Suki could've been. It was her room, after all.

He peeked out of the room, but he jogged down the stairs, and there, on the couch, lay the girl in question. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to rise, and yet Riku was wide awake. He noticed that she looked extremely uncomfortable, and he gently lifted her into his arms.

He carried her into her room, placing her in bed, and he scribbled a note onto a small piece of paper before he left.

Later that day, Suki found Riku on the beach, and she walked to him quietly. He startled her, "Did you ever figure it out?"

She was puzzled for a moment, but she finally remembered. She turned her head to him, a skeptical look on her features, "I haven't looked!"

He laughed softly, but turned, and he pulled her into his arms gently. He bent his head, his mouth finding her ear, "Thank you, Suki."

She blushed deeply, not only from the embrace she was receiving, but…she liked him. No…she had come to love him. She herself thought it a bit silly, loving him so quickly. But…his past was hard…and hearing it, knowing it…she looked up to him for surviving. And in a way, she could relate to him. But she wanted to help heal the wounds of his past…wanted to help him in the present.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head into his neck, "For what?"

Riku lifted an arm, and his hand gently stroked her hair. He held her for a little while, just standing with her in his arms, and he relished it, etched it into his memory. "For you."

She laughed nervously, feeling awkward at that comment, "I believe you should thank my par-"

He shook his head, chuckling into her ear, "No. Thank you, Suki. For being you."

She made a soft sound, but she found her arms circling his neck, and she buried her head into his collar. For several moments, she was silent, but a sort of courage finally built up in her. She lifted her head, and her lips lightly pressed against Riku's.

Initially, the boy was shocked, but he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her lips against his. What shocked him more, however, was the gentle, light prodding of her tongue against his lips. He hesitated, not quite sure of what exactly was happening, but he opened his mouth to her.

Suki was just as nervous as Riku, if not more, but…she already enjoyed it. Her tongue playfully touched his, and though he jumped slightly at the action, instinct brought him to respond. He hesitantly pushed his tongue into her mouth, allowing her room to object, but she didn't.

The girl shifted, standing on her toes to relieve him a bit, and the action caused his tongue to go just a bit further in. He immediately knew her flavor; it was sweet, though not overpowering. She pushed against his tongue, obviously protesting to the unequal affection; she felt she wasn't giving enough.

Both were immensely hesitant and slow about the kiss, but it was thorough, a lasting memory. They had broken for air a couple of times, and resumed fairly steadily, but they finally stopped, despite clearly enjoying it. Suki slowly pulled from him, her eyes drifting open just as slowly, and a small blush found her features. Riku was a bit tinged, too, and yet…the moment wasn't awkward.

Riku bent his head, leaning his forehead against hers, "I think the first idea was right."

She looked curious for a moment, the blush slowly fading, but it finally registered. She smiled up at him, "I think so, too."

He moved one arm, pulling the opposing arm from around his neck, and he gently linked their fingers together. "Well, you've had a French kiss." Her eyebrows lifted only slightly, due to the fact that their foreheads were still together, "How about a boyfriend?"

She tinged again, but tilted her head, lightly kissing his lips, "I'd like that."

Riku laughed softly, lightly, but he again sobered, looking into her eyes. A lot of things were on his mind, but…Suki seemed to be an anchor for him. He enjoyed having her near. But…the truth was, he enjoyed her, period. Another deep kiss followed, dimming a bit with the sunset, and as the veil of stars blanketed the bright sun, they reluctantly separated. 

_**End**_

**1**  
You know, there's something that I really hate about games and such. I mean…I love Kingdom Hearts…and many other games.  
But the wounds…they'll leave marks. Sure; Riku was limping at the end of the second game, but…it didn't show the scars he obviously would've had, just like Sora would've.

And, yes, I know they have Cure and Potions, but scars are lovely.

Leon (Squall) has a scar on the bridge of his nose…but that's a big part of the story of Final Fantasy VIII.  
So. Riku does have scars, and they're going to show in this fic. 'Kay? Good.

Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please!


End file.
